dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Mudkip
Mudkip was a veteran of Dragonhollow active from the Second Era through the Sixth Era. He was known for his role as a freelancer willing to take almost any job that paid well regardless of the affiliation of his employer. =History= ---- Early Activities Mudkip arrived in Swampwater via airship on 2E:19. He suffered many deaths as he became acclimated to the harsh life of the Swamplands, surviving solely on the free soup provided daily at the Swampwater Cafe. He eventually settled in a distant jungle near Matto's Mark, building a cabin and carving an underground base below the towering trees. Mudkip applied for a passport and traveled to Redwood Gardens to acquire dark oak lumber from the Woodlands. He used the cut timber to begin building a small village beneath his jungle home. He chose not to get involved in the many conflicts of the late Second Era, remaining solitary and avoiding the roving patrols of the Brotherhood of Steel and bandits such as Elite and Wiz. ]] On 2E:61 he assisted MaccaMan in completing Sleekit's unfinished Marsh Towers and a base that previously belonged to Todd. Mudkip participated in the Swampwater Secret Santa. Before he was able to complete his village, the great red dragon Mesonyx scorched the lands and he was forced to make the pilgrimage to the Northlands with his fellow refugees. Finding Work Mudkip returned to Dragonhollow on 3E:63 at the height of the devastating Northham Wars. Lacking the wealth and equipment of many citizens, he decided to move to Haven, a safe zone community under the protection of the Justice League in the shadow of their massive Secret Sanctuary headquarters. Mudkip was invited to join the Justice League by Maccaman on the basis of their previous working relationship, but was rejected following a 2-2 split vote by their membership as founding fathers Ozven and Tox questioned his trustworthiness. He began looking for jobs in the area and found employment with MaccaMan as a laborer and resource gatherer for his Maccadamia project. As work intensified once the massive tree was entered into the Northlands Best Build Contest, Mudkip moved into the Maccadamia so he could dedicate himself full-time to the cause. By the late Third Era, with the Northlands barren and stripped of nearly all natural resources by total war, the project was abandoned and Mudkip left Dragonhollow for other distant worlds. Summerlands Mudkip was excited when he heard rumors of the Summerlands, promising a beautiful environment with no borders in stark contrast to the barren and bleak Northlands and its restrictive wall, but was disheartened to learn his name was not on the exclusive White List. condominium]] After Eris repealed the White List and opened the airships to the Summerlands, he arrived in Summergate on 4E:343. Mudkip rented a condominium from RetroCondo to serve as his home. He offered his services as a freelance operator willing to undertake almost any job if it paid well. Tox hired him for several jobs, including outsourcing work for the Tox Box's map wall and paying for coordinates to previously unknown structures. Tox was so impressed with his professionalism and hard work that he offered Mudkip a stack of gold blocks if he could find the location of Gimpley's hidden home. Unfortunately, despite months of painstaking searches, he was unable to collect the reward. Mudkip assisted the Dragonhollow Historical Society by contributing his recollections and memories—for a small golden fee. Those contributions aided the Dragonomicon. He had a grave in the Summergate Sematary and a post office at the Summergate Post Office. Mudkip was the recipient of a Valentine from Boo and Sharkberries for Valentine's Day on 4E:378. with Retro's house and Ashford in the background]] After finding his footing and successfully carrying out jobs from multiple employers, he settled along the West Road and took over properties formerly belonging to Master, Dred Grimoire, and MariPikasaur. Mudkip's likeness was featured as one of the exhibits at the Pixel Art Museum. On 4E:412, he joined forces with Jinx in a frenzy of looting and destruction during the Fall of Summer, pulverizing the remnants of RetroCondo, the Tox Box, and Jevie Town. Later Life During the Fifth Era, Mudkip was a member of the Dragon Riders and built a home in their hometown of Rider's Rest, but on 5E:162 it was destroyed in an attack by the Dragonslayers. Nevertheless, he continued to offer his services to the residents of Pandora. After a long absence, he returned to Dragonhollow on 6E:10 and struggled to survive in brutal Hallowmere, constructing a modest clay house within a tropical rainforest on the River Acheron. with captive drowned zombie]] Mudkip made his final visit on 7E:12, reminiscing about the old days with Jinx and hoping to become a venerable Architect of Eris. He was a user of the faster-than-light communication network Discord which helped him keep in touch with old friends. Sometime after the Seventh Era, Mudkip joined the colony on Halfast and constructed a house near the Windbreaker where he kept a captive drowned zombie. =Gallery= ---- File:2016-01-17_19.05.56.png|Inside the Tox Box File:2016-01-17_19.32.51.png|Being crafty alongside Gabault File:2016-02-07 18.52.46.png|Visiting the Summergate Post Office File:2016-01-15_02.53.45.png|Mudkip offers his freelance services File:2016-02-08_02.05.36.png|His grave at Summergate Sematary File:2016-03-04_01.48.02.png|''The Forgotten Mudkip'' exhibit at the Pixel Art Museum File:2016-05-17 05.44.24.png|Looking for work on the community board in Sanctuary 2016-03-18_22.56.00.png|Doing the Cake Run with Neonic Dolphin above Summergate 2016-01-17_19.56.41.png|With Retro at Summergate Sematary Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Swamplands Residents Category:Woodlands Residents Category:Northlands Residents Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Haven Category:Dragon Riders